


wanted.

by chunji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Felony, Gang AU, M/M, Organized Crime, Theft, but like it's a gang au, may contain adult themes, so help me god, there are way too many pairings here istg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunji/pseuds/chunji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enigma and viper – renowned criminal gangs that prowled the streets of seoul. while citizens knew to avoid them out of fear, and the police continue their search for both factions’ carefully and cleverly undisclosed headquarters, there was more behind both crime syndicates that meets eye and knowledge of the people. enigma, lead by yoon jeonghan, from the day the gang had been established, ultimately formed a disunion with the opposing faction, viper, lead by the infamous choi seungcheol. two organizations of delinquents – young fugitives that lead seoul’s illicit industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. still in the clear

they were shrouded in darkness, save for the small areas lighted by the flashlight in junhui’s hand. he dangled from a cord attached to his harness, hoisted by the makeshift pulley seokmin managed on the roof; the vent was surprisingly easy to open. jeonghan clung onto his back, arms wrapped around junhui’s shoulders, and legs around his waist. once jeonghan’s feet were planted onto the tiled floor of the museum, junhui proceeded to sway in the air before finishing off with a somersault.

 

he liked feeling like an acrobat.

 

“stop dicking around, and hand me the damn blade,” jeonghan hissed, extending his hand out to his partner who pouted in return. jeonghan couldn’t  see it in the dark, but he knew. oh, he _knew_ , and wanted to roll his eyes. “no one’s here to see you. _show-off_.”

 

junhui sniffed, placing the glass knife on jeonghan’s open palm. “but you’re here.”

 

“i’ve seen you do that a thousand times.”

 

as junhui waited by the open vent, unable to stray further due to the cord attached to him, he directed their only source of light toward the glass case a few steps away. jeonghan, with quiet steps, padded his way over to the casing that held the most expensive ruby in the world (well, _currently_ ). it sold for twenty-million dollars, and it was right there in front of him.

 

with practiced hands and utmost precision, jeonghan pressed the blade against the glass, etching an even circle just big enough for his hand to go through. he was halfway finished, just about ready to push the glass away when the loud crash of broken glass echoed from the other end of the venue,  and the sudden shrieks of the alarms resonated all throughout. bright red lights almost blinded him, and jeonghan almost cut himself.

 

on instinct, jeonghan craned his head, looking for the source of loud footsteps scurrying behind them. he heard junhui mutter an obviously shocked _holy shit_ just as he caught a blur of bright pink hair in the darkness of the museum.

 

“ _motherfucker_ ,” jeonghan blurted, his agitated screaming muffled by the loud buzzing of the security alarms. in his rage, he quickly tucked the knife into his belt, and, with a gloved hand, smashed the glass casing with his fist. he grabbed the ruby, and ran back to where junhui stood, wrapping himself around the other’s body.

 

junhui instinctively tugged the cord, and seokmin hastily pulled them back up on the roof. “what the hell happened?” he had to ask with a curious furrow of his brows. he removed the cord from the harness, and they raced across the ceiling to the helicopter that waited for them.

 

“fly, vernon!” jeonghan ordered after junhui helped seokmin onto the rotorcraft. vernon, almost panic-stricken at the sound of urgency, immediately lifted them through the air.

 

from the sky, and through the open door of the aircraft, jeonghan could clearly see a head of blonde speeding through the streets in red sports convertible, and a head of pink sitting on the passenger seat.

 

“fuck you, woozi!” he screamed, his voice loud enough, and the aircraft low enough, for the other party on the land to hear. “you son of a bitch!”

 

just before the helicopter disappeared into the night sky, jeonghan could have sworn he saw the head of pink hair raise a hand in the air and give him the finger.


	2. no more of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> criminals can be civil, too.
> 
> usually.

jeonghan was in the cellar putting away the ruby into a small safe when there were three knocks on the door. it was joshua, of course; the only person in this damn place who knew their manners. they were criminals, not derelicts. the other kids had a habit of bursting into every room unannounced. sometimes they screamed, and one time jeonghan could have sworn he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

 

after shutting the safe and making sure to punch in the combination, he looked up in question to the man whose head was peeking in from the doorway. “you have a call,” he announced quietly, to which jeonghan tilted his head. “on skype.”

 

with furrowed eyebrows, and a forming idea on who the caller was, jeonghan stormed out of the cellar and upstairs, to the area where the members usually gathered. joshua’s laptop sat on the desk, ready for jeonghan to sit and talk to whoever decided to disrupt their peace at four in the morning. the kids gathered  close by, anticipating the upcoming conversation; they were all wide awake except for chan who jeonghan forced to bed before the team left for the ruby.

 

(if chan wasn’t part of the mission, he slept because jeonghan told him to. chan used to whine about it during the start. the others constantly teased him about it but were actually a tad bit jealous since it was obvious that jeonghan played favorites.)

 

they had the tendency to eavesdrop, and jeonghan didn’t really mind. they stopped pretending like they weren’t listening in on his calls a few months back when they found out jeonghan knew all along.

 

the grinning face onscreen made jeonghan’s eyes roll almost all the way to the back of his head, and it _actually_ hurt. with an exasperated groan, he plopped himself onto the worn-out leather seat. “what do you want, seungcheol?”

 

the man on the other end of the call let out a long, childish whine, swinging his shoulders like a kid who couldn’t get what he wanted. “it s.coups now,” he grumbled, a pout forming on his face. he did look cute; jeonghan thought he was attractive but not worth his time – the _whole_ of viper was not worth his time. “it’s a cool name. _ess-koops,_ ” he pressed on, enunciating both syllables. “it’s s.coups.”

 

jeonghan stared at the screen with a blank expression. without missing a beat, he, again, asked, “what do you want, seungcheol?”

 

a loud sigh escaped seungcheol’s lips as he tilted his head back in defeat. not a moment too soon though, he was back to gracing jeonghan and the rest of enigma with his boyish grin. “i’m calling to apologize, jeonghan. for tonight.” in the background, there was a muffled _fuck you, jeonghan!_

 

“suck my dick, woozi!” he retorted, knowing mighty well who the faint voice was. “you _fucking_ troll!”

 

seungcheol raised his hands up, one toward the screen and one to his side. “alright! _stop!_ ” he interrupted between thrown profanities. “jihoon, you know damn well you shouldn’t have been in that museum. you signed the contract, for fuck’s sake. and i _told_ you–”

 

a small man with hair in a familiar shade of pink appeared on the screen, punching seungcheol’s shoulder to shut him up. “you’re such a pussy. what is wrong with you?” seungcheol pouted as he rubbed his bruised shoulder. jihoon was tiny, but he sure was strong – his strength ultimately fueled by constant rage.

 

“kill yourself, woozi,” jeonghan said once jihoon’s attention was turned to him.

 

“oh wow, that hurt.” jihoon feigned offense, placing a hand dramatically on his chest. “fuck you.”

 

seungcheol placed a hand on the smaller man’s face, pushing him away. “can you two stop bickering for five fucking minutes and let me finish, so we can all go to bed? _god_.” the two arguing idiots pursed their lips. jeonghan leaned back on his seat, the kids behind him snickering, while jihoon leaned forward against seungcheol’s desk, arms crossed in front of him.

 

“jihoon, you signed the contract,” seungcheol repeated, voice firm. “that was their turf. we made an agreement not to trespass or raid locations or property that they already will. that’s how we’re all going to get caught in the first place, and, _god_ , you set off the _alarms._ ”

 

“soonyoung was too slow—”

 

“no, you were just pretty damn reckless,” seungcheol said in finality. “never do that again.” it was rare that seungcheol ever interrupted, much more reprimand, anyone – _especially_ jihoon. the man was pretty scary to begin with, but seungcheol had to put his foot down. sometimes jihoon forgot his place and who truly ran the show around here. “you just breached the contract for the first and _final_ time.”

 

for the first time ever, jeonghan – and basically _everyone_ there – had witnessed jihoon looking like a kicked puppy. he felt only _slightly_ sorry because, well, jihoon was an asshole.

 

“you could go to jail for that,” mingyu said helpfully as he passed behind seungcheol with a cup of chocolate pudding in his hand. _smart, mingyu_.

 

“you’re a fucking moron,” jihoon muttered, turning away from the laptop and treading away behind the taller boy.

 

they two disappeared from the screen, and the rest of enigma knew just as well to leave the two _adults_ alone. jeonghan could finally breathe, and seungcheol threw away his professional façade as he slumped in his seat, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

 

“look,” he began. “we’re really sorry about that. i know we complied to your conditions—“

 

“it’s fine,” jeonghan cut him off. “i mean, we didn’t get caught. _almost_ did but, you know how it is.” he waved a hand dismissively. “funny how fugitives can actually be civil to each other.” then, a thoughtful pause before he added, “except jihoon.”

 

seungcheol shrugged his shoulders and let out a chuckle. “we’ve been running this business for way too long. he’s tired.” now, it was his turn to pause. he seemed to be considering something, and jeonghan watched from the other side of the screen. finally, seungcheol said, “you want to have dinner sometime?”

 

with a laugh, loud and distinct, jeonghan reached out and closed the laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you look at that
> 
> a jeongcheol preview

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god what have i done
> 
> obviously this is an intro chapter so just
> 
> closes eyes shakes fist
> 
> these are supposed to be a bunch of drabbles that are mostly just crack, but i'm pretty sure there are going to be longer chapters in the (near) future, too. and, like, angst inserted somewhere because i'm a piece of shit.


End file.
